Raindrops
by Miss Megz
Summary: This is a written version of the manga Raindrops by YoukaiYume on deviantart. Rated K because there is no swears or anything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this idea. The idea came from YoukaiYume from deviant art.

_Thoughts_

_Rain…there's something about the rain, It washes everything away, _the mighty wet dog demon thought as the gentle drops fell down upon him. The rain slid down his cheeks and something about seemed so clean.

"It's raining…out of all the days to come back it had to be a wet one," Kagome grumbled as she pulled herself and her heavy backpack out of the ancient well. She felt the soggy wood under her hands and sat for a moment on the outside of the well and let the rain fall into the palm of her open hand, "good thing mom packed my umbrella."

The priestess unwrapped her umbrella and pulled it open to shield herself from the water that fell from the sky, "Inuyasha'll probably have a fit about me being late again," she sighed and stopped when a figure emerged from the mist sitting under a tree getting wet. "Someone's there….Sesshoumaru?" she asked herself.

Sesshoumaru knew she was there. He had known she was there since the miko (priestess) had pulled herself out of the well.

_What is he doing out here by himself? _She wondered as she watched him for a moment from the distance, _jeez, I should just mind my own business. Just keep walking and…_

"…human," the dog demon called without even looking at her. All he did was open his eyes to acknowledge he knew she was there. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You're getting soaked," she pointed out, momentarily oblivious to the fact she was pointing out something obvious.

"Very perceptive of you," Sesshoumaru commented wondering what his idiot brother could possibly see in her.

"T-that's not what I-what I mean is, aren't you cold? You could get sick you know!" Kagome corrected.

"Foolish girl. Demons do not fall ill," he closed his eyes again like the conversation was not worth the energy it took to keep his eyes open.

"I knew that," Kagome muttered, gripping her umbrella tight in hopes of salvaging what was left of her dignity. "Ne, where's that toad thing that follows you? And the girl—Rin?" she asked quickly to change the topic.

"…I left them someplace safe," the demon lord answered shortly.

Quickly getting the hint, "oh, I see. You wanted some time alone eh?"

"You're a nosy human. Don't you have to run to my half-brother?"

_Humph! How rude! I guess it runs in their family,_ she thought and looked at her watch and realized he was right. "But…he's right. If I don't get back soon, Inuyasha will come looking for me," she muttered to herself mostly, "still, I'll feel guilty if I just…"

Silence echoed through the raining valley as the young priestess held her umbrella over the stunned dog demon and let herself get wet.

"What is it you want now?" he asked to hide his shock.

"I want you to take it," Kagome answered softly, she knew he was just covering up his surprise.

"What it is?" the demon asked, giving into his curiosity about the strange object.

"It's an umbrella," Kagome answered cheerfully before remembering he would have no clue what an umbrella was, "it keeps you dry from the rain. Ta-da!"

"I don't need protection from something as trivial as rain, and I certainly don't need it from a pathetic wench such as yourself," he answered shortly again. He had been insulted that she thought he needed protection.

"Yeah, but I'd feel a lot better if you took it," she answered looking at the demon.

"I do not need your pity either," Sesshoumaru said sharply.

"It's not pity. And don't look at it as help either. How about this? I give you the umbrella, and whether or not you use it is up to you. Plus I'll leave you alone!" she offered and smiled cheerfully. Sesshoumaru looked at her and them at the umbrella for a moment before taking the umbrella. "Well, time to keep my end of the bargain," she turned and gripped the strap of her backpack and ran off. Sesshoumaru held the umbrella as he watched her leave. Unsure what to do now.

"I'm back everyone!" Kagome shouted cheerfully as she entered the hut where the rest of the inugroup were waiting for her.

"Kagome! You're here!" the excited little Shippo shouted and jumped up and down to further exaggerate his excitement, "did you bring me anything?"

"Feh! Finally. It took ya long enough. And you're dripping wet," Inuyasha pointed out with his characteristic impatience.

"Hehe, I sorta forgot my umbrella at home," Kagome lied and pretended to look sorry about it,

"Idiot. Dry yourself off before you catch a cold," Inuyasha started dabbing her hair with a piece of cloth, "and get some rest. We leave first thing tomorrow."

Kagome continued to try herself off, "'kay." "Ah, what a nice day!" Kagome said cheerfully. A raindrop hit her on the top of her head, "spoke too soon. And I don't have anything to cover me," she sighed in slight self pity.

"Why, Lady Kagome! I'd be more than happy to give you my hat to shield you from the rain," Miroku offered as he pulled off his hat to give to Kagome.

"Is that all you want, monk?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Y-yes…you doubt me?" Miroku asked but his expression was giving him away.

"Seems pretty hard to believe," Sango answered while glaring at him.

"Guys! I'm fine, really!" Kagome raised her hands to further prove her point. It was then that she noticed her wrapped up umbrella leaning against a tree. _It's my umbrella and there's a note attached,_ she thought as she picked it up.

Thank you

Kagome looked at the note and smiled, "it's alright Miroku. I've got my own." She popped it open and used it to once more shield herself from the rain.

"Where did she get that?" the question rung through the air but Inuyasha's impatience settled it, "who cares? Let's just go, we're burning daylight!" Kagome paused and looked in the direction where she had gotten the umbrella.

"Kagome you coming?" Inuyasha asked, snapping Kagome from her thoughts.

"Hai! Coming, coming!" Kagome answered and ran to catch up with the rest.

Unbeknownst to the rest that the feared demon was watching in the shadows of the tree.

I hope you like it! I wrote this at 12:30am so please judge lightly!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha characters © Rumiko Takahashi

The Rain Drops story © YoukaiYume

Laughter filled the air as the rain fell to the ground, adding more puddles to the already puddle ridden ground. Splashing followed the laughter as little Rin enjoyed the rain and the puddles that the rain formed. Jaken protected himself from the flying water and mud with his sleeve.

"Rin! You insufferable child! Stop that at once!" the toad shouted at the little girl who was barely paying attention in the first place.

"But it's **fun** Jaken-sama!" she giggled and splashed around some more.

"It's filthy is what it is," Jaken replied in his usual annoyed voice. He hated the rain; he hated Rin, and hated the fact he had to put up with the little girl.

"Aw! But I love the rain," Rin responded and ran around some more. She stopped long enough to look at her lord to try to get him to join her, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Come play with us!" Of course there was no response from the demon lord as he watched her scamper around in the water once more.

"As if Sesshoumaru-sama would lower himself to playing in the rain," Jaken retorted as he tried once more unsuccessfully to get her to stop.

"Why not? Like I said before! It's **fun**!" Rin answered and resumed playing in the puddles. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes '_The rain. How I hate the rain. It reminds me of that day... It reminds me… of her_' he thought as an image of the priestess from the future came to mind.

"Ah-ah-CHOO!" Inuyasha leaned foreword as he sneezed into the air while Kagome watched worriedly, "Stupid rain."

"You know Inuyasha; you've been like this all day. Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"Tch! It just a little sneeze. All this sittin' around is what's _really_ bothering me. Where'd they have to go that was so important anyway?" Inuyasha replied as one of his ears twitched.

Shippo looked up from his coloring long enough to answer the half demon's question, "They said they were going to a nearby village, remember?"

'_That's right. Miroku and Sango went to perform an exorcism on the headman's daughter. The trip was supposed to take two days at the most. With all this rain, it'll probably slow them down a little…' _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha coughing up a metaphorical lung.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he held on to the half breed's back.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and put her hand on his forehead, "just a sneeze my butt! You're burning up!" The priestess stood up and walked over to her backpack, "wait right there, I got something that will help."

"Inuyasha? Your got really red just now…fever get worse?" Shippo asked as he poked his head over Inuyasha's knee.

"I thought demons don't get colds," Kagome said as she dug in her backpack for the medicine.

"Well, excuse me for being a **half-demon**," Inuyasha retorted as he glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Well, lucky for you I have some medi…" Kagome stopped in mid sentence as she realized there was none left. _'There's no more'_ she thought as she didn't move for a moment.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Uh, I think we can forget that plan," Kagome replied sheepishly. _'I guess I can go home and get some more medicine. Oh, but we're too far from the well…Ah! I know!'_ she thought and then realized, "there's some herbs I saw a while ago in the woods! I'll just go gather some." She got up and turned to go retrieve some when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome…don't go," He looked down as he held her wrist.

"Inu…" she started but didn't finish.

Inuyasha blushed and snatched his hand away, "s-stupid! If you go now, you'll get sick too! Then what?"

Kagome smiled gently, "okay, I'll stay."

"Tee-hee! Your face got all red again!" Shippo laughed.

"Shut up ya lil' twerp!!" Inuyasha shouted at the little fox demon. _'I'll stay…' _Kagome thought while the sun came out from behind the grey clouds.

"Shh! Try not to wake Inuyasha, 'kay?" Kagome whispered while Inuyasha slept with a cool damp cloth on his forehead. "I'll be right back! Take good care of him Shippo," she smiled whilst she headed out the door.

"Don't worry. You can count on me!" Shippo saluted. _'Everything always looks so much prettier after a shower. It's been a while since it rained. The last time was…'_ An image of Sesshoumaru came to her mind. _'Also the last time I saw __**him**__…' _ She thought of Sesshoumaru sitting under the tree in the rain, _'I wonder if Sesshoumaru ever used that umbrella or not…'_ She wondered, _'Knowing him probably not. Still… he's as elusive as water'_ she thought as she placed her fingers in a stream _'and just a cold'_ She heard some rustling, "what was- eek! Se-Sesshoumaru!" she shouted as he caught her from falling backwards into the water. "Um… thanks for catching," she thanked him while trying to get over her surprise and embarrassment. The demon lord said nothing as he turned to leave her as silently as he came. "H-hey wait a minute!" Kagome ran to stop the mighty demon. Amazingly enough, Sesshoumaru stopped. "Um… Sesshoumaru?" she started.

"Girl, why are you still here?" he asked her without looking out her.

"I could ask the same for you. You look like you're searching for something," Kagome held her hand to her chest it was somewhat nerve wracking to talk to the demon who would kill anyone who was in his way.

"…My young ward Rin has fallen ill. She requires hers," he replied.

"What a coincidence! I'm on my way to collect some herbs for inu-…" she stopped for a second, "**in an emergency**! You can never be too safe! Heh, heh." _'He's totally not buying it'_ "Why don't we look for some together?" she offered.

"Your aid is not needed for such a simple task," he replied.

"Maybe not, but it would me much more convenient this way. I'll boil up a batch and give half to you," she paused for a moment, "besides, I like Rin."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, "…very well." Kagome picked the herbs in silence as Sesshoumaru was nearby standing there. There were no demons but he was much more intimidating that Kagome was to other demons. The priestess stopped when she saw the demon lord's empty sleeve flutter in the wind.

"About this…" She started, "I'm Sorry"

"You were not the one that cut off my arm," Sesshoumaru replied with looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"No, but I helped Inuyasha wield the Tetsaiga. So I'm partly to blame," Kagome did feel bad about his arm. It must have been difficult for a while there only having one arm. "I mean I'm not sorry about Inuyasha getting the sword. And we were only defending ourselves. But I always felt bad **how** it happened," The priestess continued.

"…that has long since passed." The demon lord began, why did he feel the need to consol this human? "Besides, I no longer desire nor need my Father's fang. So do not dwell on it," he finished. Something in Kagome felt even worse now. _It was all in vain_ she thought.

"But…" she could hardly bring herself to say it, "If that's really the case…if it doesn't even matter…" why did she feel this way? "Then that means your sacrifice was for nothing, Sesshoumaru." _And somehow, that makes me feel worse. Like we took something away from him for no reason at all._ She thought.

The dog demon looked fully at her for a moment before from the corner of his eye as he thought of his retainer and his little ward, "Even if…I did not get what I wanted…it does not mean that I gained nothing," he paused for a moment, "Is that not the same for you…miko (priestess)?" Kagome stood there for a second watching with his back away from her.

It was still raining outside the hut that the small group was in. Inuyasha was still sleeping while Kagome got the liquid ready for the half demon while the elder brother waited outside a good distance away from the hut.

"Inuyasha? Come on. This will make you feel better," Kagome stated

"Ugh…" Inuyasha started to come to, "k…" Kagome's heart rose to her throat, "Kikyo."

Kagome felt crushed and couldn't speak for a moment "…come on, drink up Inuyasha." Shippo could only look at Kagome and how heartbroken she felt.

Sesshoumaru waited in the rain, not caring that it fell upon him and made him soaking wet. He was a demon and the cold had no effect on. "Here," Kagome said bluntly as she handed the thermos to Sesshoumaru with her head down, "have Rin take this and she will be fine." The demon lord was silent as he watched her for a moment. _I understand…that even though, after all that I've given…after everything that I've sacrificed…I'll still be left with… nothing at all,_ she thought as she stood in the rain, _but I don't regret it because…I've gained something different. Yet still __**precious**__. I do understand what you are saying, Sesshoumaru. Even so… it still __**hurts**_

"I love the rain," smiled a little as she turned her head to the being she once feared, "know why?" Sesshoumaru was silent as he looked at her a little stunned. "There's… something about the rain. It washes everything away," Kagome smiled sadly before bowing her head so the demon wouldn't see her tears.

_This girl…_ Sesshoumaru thought as he stood there holding the thermos.

I know it's been a while but I got it done before Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
